


Shion Sonozaki's Happy Fun School Adventure (title pending)

by Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Bi, F/F, Homophobia, LGBT headcanons, Lesbian, Sapphic, i like to imagine mizuho is still canon, utsutsukowashi gang rise up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete/pseuds/Fiore_Feidlimid_Fiete
Summary: Shion Sonozaki planned on escaping. She planned on living a life free of unnecessary restrictions. She planned on making a return to the town she grew up in.She hadn't, however, planned on developing what is Definitely Not A Crush on one of her peers.





	Shion Sonozaki's Happy Fun School Adventure (title pending)

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely, slightly inspired by Boy Erased, which I actually cried while watching and highly recommend.
> 
> Special thanks to user polarizedprincess for being my beta reader!

-

It was another sleepy hour-and-a-half of nonsense. At least, that was all Bible Study was for one Shion Sonozaki. Perhaps she would've enjoyed it out of curiosity for old traditions and cultures, had it not been shoved down her throat every single day at this hell-school. Such a shame, she thought, idly folding a doodled-on piece of lined paper into an airplane behind her Bible copy. If they wanted the students to be perfect Christian ladies so badly, they would've made sure the school was actually a decent place to learn first and foremost.  
Satisfied with her fragile little plane, a take on the classic paper airplane with some rather unique design elements of her own that she had come up with during her time in the school, she flicked it off and away while the "Sister"'s eyes were averted.  
However, upon its landing on the wooden floor, Shion noticed that the person at the desk she'd aimed at wasn't paying attention at all to the little paper craft that had poked her cheek. Instead, that person was staring intently at the Sister with a thinly-veiled expression of resentment, almost sadness. Mizuho Kosaka could be surprisingly passionate, though she'd never express it in words. It was one of the many mysteries about her that enthralled Shion to no end.  
Anywho, just what was the sister saying to make even the spacey Mizuho pay attention? Shion fought against her own temptation to drown the nun out and started listening.  
"... feelings of love for other girls. God will not hate you, however, He will be disappointed. Mankind has been incredibly blessed with the ability to bear children. The Lord has given us the right and responsibility to maintain our own race. Therefore, we must…"  
Wait, what? Childbirth? Shion shook her head. How did she get onto this topic? Even she was interested now.  
"... And so, I expect all of you, under the guidance of this school, will find a wonderful husband and become a mother to wonderful children, as is your God-given duty…"  
"Sister Lily?"  
One of the students-- Shion only remembered that her name started with an "M"-- spoke up.  
"Yes, Mariko, my child?"  
"I'm certainly not, but what if, what if one of us is… y'know…"  
The look in Sister Lily's eyes turned cold, and it made Shion shift in her seat.  
"I doubt that would be possible given our efforts to raise you ladies properly, however, if that were to happen then you mustn't get involved with that student," she adjusted her glasses, "Do not be fooled-- a love for the same sex is naught but sinful lust. Report it to a staff member immediately and we shall see to it that this land of purity remains untainted."  
Shion only noticed that her face was contorted once Sister Lily was done with her rambling. Was that what had Mizuho so upset…? Shion looked over at her new friend, who was now doodling on her notepaper with a dull look fogging up her eyes, making a clear effort to avoid eye contact with the Sister.  
It had never occurred to Shion that she might not be straight, but if someone asked her whether she'd had a female crush, well… she wouldn't be able to deny it. And besides that, it was plain injustice to discriminate based on who someone loves, why was that anyone's business? Shion didn't think very highly of this isolated bubble of "cleanliness" and "purity" or whatever the hell in the first place, but now it was clear that these people really just hated anyone different from them.  
Plus… Mizuho was really shaken up. Shion wasn't going to let her precious friend go through that alone.  
Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing at her desk, and the whole class was staring up at her in confusion.  
Then the giggles started. That was always how it was.  
"Oh, do you think Shion is one of them?"  
"You mean she's a--"  
"Ewwww, she was totally checking me out in the changing rooms!"  
Yeah, laugh all you want dumbasses. You know I'm not the only heathen here.  
Shion smirked with the corner of her mouth.  
"Hey, what's your name? Uhh… right. Sara-san," Shion looked right at one of the giggling girls, "Vanity is a sin, you know? Not everyone attracted to women is going to find you attractive."  
She gave the phoniest smile she'd ever made, then turned to the nun with that same plastered-on expression.  
"Sister Lily," that title never felt not-horrible on her tongue, "Does the Bible not say that he who hasn't sinned shall throw the first stone? Are the staff truly qualified to judge someone so absolutely for who they love?"  
Oops, she didn't like that very much. The Sisters very rarely showed signs of anger on their faces. This was one such rare occasion.  
Shion held back a snicker. It was nice knowing these cold worship-machines had feelings too.  
"It is not our judgement, it is that of God. Were you not paying attention at all Sonozaki-san?"  
"Oh, right, then shouldn't God be the one to cast punishment? But oh, I forgot that you all are just too stuck up to remember your own teachings. Maybe you'd be more humble if--"  
"Out. Get out. Go to the administration office immediately."  
Shion frowned. Yeah, that may have been dumb. She let her emotions get the best of her and started saying something that she was sure would've gotten her in even more trouble had she finished it.  
"Fine. See ya there, Lily."  
No point putting up the well-behaved front anymore.  
Shion spared a glance at Mizuho before leaving. She looked scared, but not as sad as before. Her meek expression turned towards Shion, and she managed to mouth the words "good luck" with a shy little smile before this little interaction was cut off by Sister Lily's furious scoldings.  
That day, Shion got spanked ten times with a wooden paddle and was put on chore duty for the next month, but it was worth it for the smile of her first ever friend.

"Uhm, Shion-san…"  
"I told you already, honorifics make me feel queasy! Call me 'Shion'."  
Mizuho looked down with that cute little blush she always had.  
Shion could really get used to this, walking in the cool early-spring breeze, surrounded by the scent of petrichor, with an adorable friend by her side. It made her almost want to abandon her plans to leave the school. She wondered momentarily if she could get away with bringing Mizuho along with her.  
"Ah, yes, Shion, uh," Mizuho stumbled over her words, then looked up at the considerably taller girl, "Do you think the Sisters would let me help you with your duties?"  
Shion feigned a sigh, then ruffled Mizuho's fluffy hair.  
"Don't worry about it so much," then she giggled, "Besides, I know they're totally convinced I'm a lesbian now, so I think having a cute girl offer to help me out would put both of us under suspicion."  
And furthermore, Shion reminded herself, if they still thought she was into girls by the time of her scheduled escape, it'd be significantly harder to convince them that she ran away with a male teacher.  
Her short, mahogany-haired friend looked troubled.  
"It's unfair," Mizuho muttered, "That you're being punished for standing up for others."  
Shion had to chuckle at that because she sounded exactly like Mion. Too worried, too selfless. She really needed to teach this girl to be a bit more ruthless if she wanted to survive in this school.  
"Wh-what's so funny!? Shion-san, I'm not joking!"  
"Shion," the lighter-haired one corrected, coming to the end of her laughing fit, "And it's just that you really need to learn to look out for yourself instead of always worrying about others. Here, it's survival of the fittest."  
Mizuho poked her cheek and gave her a startlingly cheeky grin. Shion thought confidence looked wonderful on her.  
"You say that after risking yourself to stand up to the Sister," then she paused in thought, "Unless… you are…?"  
Shit. Shion had said too much. It wasn't a problem if the gentle Mizuho thought she was a lesbian, but she didn't quite trust this girl not to crack under pressure and tell others that.  
"As far as I know, I'm not, but well…" she scratched her head, "I can act like their perfect, docile lady all they want, but at the end of the day I guess the real me always shines through."  
Mizuho hummed a sweet little hum, as though debating whether she should say something, then spoke, "I think the real you is pretty good."  
Huh. That wasn't something Shion had ever expected to hear at this school and, oh, was she blushing? She felt like she was blushing. Oh god. Maybe she was into girls? No, no, probably, maybe, kinda, mostly… no. At least, that wasn't why she could feel her face burning up. It was just that Mizuho was her first real friend, and she didn't know how to deal with such straightforward compliments from anyone other than Mion.  
So, naturally, she ran away from it.  
"Uhm! Hey, Mizuho, we're gonna be late for class! Let's run!"  
"Huh? But we still have-- uwah!"  
Shion pulled the girl along by a delicate hand as she lightly jogged, hoping she was far enough ahead to mask the wide, silly grin that had begun to take over her expression.


End file.
